mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunch with Little Miss Tiny
Lunch with Little Miss Tiny is the forty-ninth episode of the third season of Mr. Men and Little Miss. It was first broadcast on 5 September 1997. Plot Little Miss Tiny lived in a little mouse hole in Farmer Fields' house. She was quite happy in her home, well not completely happy. Little Miss Tiny is afraid of Farmer Fields' cat. She receives a letter from her friend Little Miss Giggles who intends to come over with a few friends, but Little Miss Tiny writes back warning her not to come. But Mr. Quiet, Mr. Small, and Little Miss Giggles felt very disappointed, having been looking forward to having lunch with Little Miss Tiny. The three of them write back to her saying that they'd come over, Cat or no Cat. However Little Miss Tiny disguises a pink egg as herself, and sends it out of the mouse hole to trick the Cat into thinking the egg is her. By the time the Cat catches the egg to find out he'd been tricked, Little Miss Giggles, Mr. Small, and Mr. Quiet had already entered Little Miss Tiny's mouse hole safe and sound. However the Cat is still waiting out there for Little Miss Tiny's friends when they go back home. They tell the cat that they have a cat eating snake, but the cat isn't afraid. Little Miss Tiny's friends cut out another entrance to the mouse hole, grab the cat's tail, and put it through the other entrance, so that the Cat's tail is right in-front of him. The Cat, believing that his tail is the cat eating snake, bites it, screams, and runs away. Little Miss Tiny tells her friends that they were very brave to stand up to that monster of a cat. She asks Little Miss Giggles if there's anything she'd like to say, but she replies "I think I will have another slice of carrot cake!" Little Miss Tiny and all her friends laugh and the episode ends. Characters *Little Miss Tiny *Farmer Fields (mentioned) *Farmer Fields' Cat *Little Miss Giggles *Mr. Quiet *Mr. Small Trivia *Farmer Fields' Cat speaks English in this episode. Errors *Little Miss Giggles and Mr. Quiet would be too big to fit through Little Miss Tiny's mouse hole, and they would be too big to need to be afraid of Farmer Fields' Cat. *Mr. Quiet is shown to be as large as Mr. Small and Little Miss Tiny put together in this episode, even though he is supposed to be much larger than they are, considering that Mr. Small is about the size of a pin, as evidenced in his Mr. Men book, while Little Miss Tiny and Mr. Small are generally pictured to be the same size. *Little Miss Giggles is considerably larger than Mr. Small and Little Miss Tiny, but even so, she is still shown to be a lot smaller than her official size. She is shown to be about four times as large as Mr. Small, but if Mr. Small is the size of a pin, and Little Miss Giggles is about the average size for a Mr. Men and Little Miss character, then she should be pictured to be much larger, than she is shown to be in this episode. Category:Mr. Men and Little Miss episodes Category:Season 3 episodes of Mr. Men and Little Miss Category:Cartoons